Broken
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: Lucius failed the Dark Lord in the Department of Mysteries. It's time to be punished. Epic incesty smut is running amok in this piece. You have been warned. Narcissa/Draco/Bellatrix


**Broken**

The Death Eaters sat silently around the long rectangular table. No one dared make a sound, while the Dark Lord paced behind his chair at one end. The 'incident' in the department of mysteries had been quite more than an incident. It had been a total fiasco, and Lucius Malfoy was to blame. He had dropped the literal ball. Now, he was awaiting his lord and master's imminent rage.

Voldemort walked around the table slowly, stopping right behind Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Standing behind Narcissa's chair, he laid his delicate hands on either side of Lucius and Draco's seats. All three faced forward, afraid to breathe.

Seconds dragged on when finally Voldemort spoke.

"Out." Was all he hissed.

Another second ticked and the sound of chairs being scooted filled the room. All the chairs save three. Black robes filed out as quickly as they could.

"Bellatrix." The Dark Lord called to her, never moving from his position.

Bellatrix stopped and turned before leaving.

"Yes, my lord?" She said.

"I invite you to stay as well." The Dark Lord spoke barely a whisper.

"My lord?" She asked, trying to not make eye contact.

"Were you not Lucius' second, my dear?" Voldemort whispered as his head snapped toward Bellatrix. "You were as much invested in this.. situation... as he was."

Bellatrix visibly swallowed.

"Yes, my lord." She said as her voice shook.

Voldemort stepped back and clapped his hands together.

"Well then, it's settled." He smiled as he spoke. "Come sit next to your nephew."

He walked over to the chair and pulled it out for her. After Bellatrix had sat down, Voldemort began slowly walking back and forth behind them. None of them dared breathe. A minute or so passed, when he slowed and stood to the left side of Lucius' seat. The Dark Lord took out his wand and bent toward Lucius' face.

"You disappoint me, Lucius." He spoke softly as he caressed the tip of his wand to Lucius cheek.

Lucius shuddered and bile came to his throat.

"Do you know what happens to those who disappoint me?" Voldemort asked, not waiting on a response. "I take them apart piece...by...piece."

The Dark lord stood and moved in between the empty chair and Lucius. He then turned and leaned against the table.

"You have a beautiful family, Lucius... look at them." The Dark Lord directed. Lucius turned his head to gaze upon three people who were far too frightened to look back. "You may be the most wealthy man in the wizarding world, but no amount of gold will repair you after what wonders I show you this day."

Voldemort stood again and walked to stand behind Narcissa and Draco. He knelt this time just barely between them.

"Mother." He said as he acknowledged her.

Narcissa glanced down at his snake like face, and her stomach turned.

"You have done a fine job raising your handsome son. You've taught him so many things." He said as he reached around and grasped her hand. "How to read... How to write... How to...fuck."

The last word was barely audible to the room, when Lucius suddenly stood.

"Lies!" He screamed.

"SIT!" The Dark Lord bellowed and waved a hand. Lucius was slammed back into his seat by an unseen force.

Voldemort turned back toward Narcissa, who's tears began to flow. He softly wiped her cheek with a delicate finger, collecting moisture. He spoke quietly as he watched the teardrop dangle precariously.

"I may be a great many things," He whispered, "but a liar I am not."

He let the tear fall into his mouth and he closed his eyes.

"Now," He said as he resumed conversation, "Where were we?"

He reached back around and grasped her hand again. Narcissa stared down, sickened with the realization that her husband now knew her most kept secret.

"I want you to watch your whore wife, Lucius. I want to watch you as she breaks your pride." Voldemort stated as he waved his hand and Lucius chair scooted back and turned toward the show.

The Dark Lord looked toward the far corner of the room. Like liquid from his lips he called his great snake Nagini. As she slithered across the floor toward them, Narcissa tensed.

"Calm, mother. I will not harm you or your son, if you graciously allow me to ruin your useless husband." He said softly.

He dragged his hand up her arm as his snake circled her chair. When Nagini passed slowly over her feet, she started.

"Shh shh shh," Voldemort sickeningly comforted. "I just want to know what you smell like."

Nagini circled once around the chair, pressing heavy on Narcissa's feet. As the snake's head came back around it paused and pushed its head between her legs. Narcissa's breathing became erratic. As Nagini's body slithered up to her thigh, she whimpered and cried. Draco stood.

"Please stop, my Lord." He pleaded, voice shaking. "I know my father has failed you, but my mother has done nothing."

The snake came closer to Narcissa's core. Voldemort spoke parseltongue once again and Nagini stopped but did not retreat. It's forked tongue darting out even closer.

Before he responded to Draco, the Dark Lord paused and smelled the air.

"So very pure." He whispered in her ear.

Voldemort stood and waved Nagini away. The snake slowly retreated and made its way back to the dark recesses of the room. Then he turned toward Draco.

"Young Draco." The Dark Lord spoke and turned toward the Malfoy heir. Draco stood his ground on shaky feet.

"My, lord." He answered quietly.

"After today, you will be the man of your house. Perhaps you can show your father how your...snake...fairs against mine."

"My lord?" Draco asked, worried.

"Stand, mother." Voldemort said as he held his hand out for her. As she took his cold hand and stood, he leaned and whispered in her ear. "You will do well to make sure your son can...perform."

Narcissa's head dropped and she took a deep breath. 'So this is what it's all come to,' She thought. 'All secrets are out now.'

She let go of the Dark Lord's hand and stepped toward Draco.

"You fucking sick whore!" Lucius yelled from his chair, still unable to move.

"Quiet, Lucius." Voldemort hissed and flicked his wand, "Have some respect."

Lucius was immediately silenced and the Dark Lord walked toward Bellatrix and with magic, dragged her chair away to watch the performance across the room from Lucius.

Narcissa pressed her body close to her son's and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"We must do this, Dragon. He _will_ kill us." She breathed with surprising calm.

"Mum...I...I don't think I can." Draco's voice quietly strained.

Narcissa brought his face to look at her, and stared into his blue grey eyes. Her boy was trying to be strong, but the strain in his voice gave him up to her. She would do anything to protect her son.

"It is only us here, Dragon." She whispered. "Your father is damned."

"But..."

"Only us." She breathed in his ear. "Now kiss me."

The room's far ends began to darken. The darkness stretched inward till no one was visible but Narcissa and her son. Perhaps it was magic, perhaps it was only perception, most definitely subjective, but it seemed to them, they were the only ones who truly existed in that space and time.

The Dark Lord looked on as he made his way over to Bellatrix.

"You have such a beautiful and twisted mind, Bellatrix." The Dark Lord said as he caressed her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"Please, my lord," She cried as tears fell. "I did not want to disappoint you, I swear it!"

Voldemort looked down on her.

"Oh most faithful of my warriors, is what is happening with Lucius the problem? Are you dreading your punishment? I can see into your mind, and I know that you are." He paused, collected a dewy drop from her cheek and dropped it in his mouth. "I also see something else. I see the lust you have for your sweet pure blood sister. I see you fucking her."

Bellatrix looked up at him, shocked, and he bent down to her.

"I will tell you now, today, to put your punishment out of your mind and focus on what lies before you now." He whispered to her, motioning toward her sister and nephew. "Now, would you care to join me while I keep Lucius company?"

She took his hand and they walked over to where Lucius was bound.

"You _had _a beautiful family, Lucius." The Dark Lord said as he turned and admired the show. "Seems they belong to each other now, though. Pity."

Lucius thrashed in his chair unable to speak.

"Ah. Ah Ah." Voldemort ticked as magic flowed from his wand and bound Lucius tighter. He could not look away.

"Just watch." The Dark Lord smiled.

Draco hesitated. If this was to be a life lesson, he was not sure of its purpose or design. Why, was the only question pounding through his mind but he knew that his ability to perform, dangled precariously on a string of failures that were not his own. He bent down and kissed his mother, but even then his apprehension threatened to lead him astray. He needed a diversion, if only for a moment.

"What did you do to the light, mother?" He asked.

"It wasn't my doing, Dragon." She answered looking around into the darkness. "I imagine this is a gift of the Dark Lord's."

They were both surrounded by a shaft of light, but outside the light lay complete darkness. They could not see the rest of the room, or anyone in it.

Narcissa knew, if she didn't act soon, they would both be at the receiving end of the Dark Lord's sadistic whims. She reached forward and began unfastening Her son's trousers. She freed his soft cock and bent down.

"Mum, I... I still don't... Oh Gods!" He exclaimed as she took him in her mouth.

Narcissa swallowed him in using tongue and mouth and as he quickly grew, she brought her hand up to his solid shaft and began slowly pumping. Draco, one hand resting on the long table, the other hand inadvertently went to grab his mother's head.

She sped up her administrations, and Draco couldn't help but begin rutting in his mother's mouth. His soft grunts and sighs fueled her fire. He pumped, trying not to gag her, when Narcissa breathed deeply and took him completely down her throat. He could feel her throat spasm around his cock. In the past, when he and his mother had been together, she had never been like this. Now, because of his father's misdeeds, his cold calculating mother had turned into a beautiful, pureblood brazen whore.

"Oh sweet gods, I'm gonna cum!" Draco strained with teeth clenched.

He couldn't help but grab her hair and pull her closer as he exploded with a quiet feral groan into his mother's mouth. When she had swallowed all he had to give, she stood up.

"Clothes off now." Draco said as he reached around and began loosening her corset strings.

Narcissa undid the stays in the front and let her corset fall to the floor. Her skirt and knickers were quickly shed next. He grabbed her thighs and brought her up and around him which forced her to wrap her arms around his neck for stability. Her breath was ragged in his ear and the blood quickened in her veins as he sat her down on the table.

"Lie back, mother." He commanded.

She let her arms down from around his neck and propped herself up in back. Draco wasted no time and literally dove between his mothers spread thighs. His tongue slowly parting the folds of her cunt. She leaned back on her elbows and quickly brought her feet up to rest on the table.

"Put your fucking mouth on it, Dragon!" She groaned.

Draco's head jerked up. Up until now he had never heard his mother use those words, though he wished she had many times. Narcissa latched onto his hair and pulled his face back down.

"Now," was all she said.

His mouth was pressed up against her, and her wetness rubbed on his face. Sometimes he thought he could never get enough though, and probed his tongue into her tight hole. He pushed it up as far as he could and was rewarded with an audible groan from his mother.

Draco grinned to himself as his tongue slowly swiped upward, stopping at the hard little nub that seemed to demand his attention frequently. He began softly sucking it and at the same time, slowly licking.

"Oh sweet goddess, Dragon, you feel perfect!" She breathed with vigor.

Draco found a beautiful, almost musical rhythm to his administrations. An intricate dance had begun between lips, tongue and mouth... and his mother's most sensitive place. It was Narcissa's rhythm though, that spurned his dance to heightened levels. She rutted on his face like a mare in heat. The rhythm she chose was a slow grind. With panting groans, she cried into the darkened room. Oh! So close she was, to where she needed to be. Draco, never faltering, never hesitating, brought his hand down to her wetness and pushed two fingers inside her.

"Fuck, Draco!" She screamed as she pulled him in and rode her climax out.

He stayed his fingers inside her for just a bit feeling her clench around them. He enjoyed that feeling much more around his cock which had sprung to life once again. Draco slowly pulled his fingers out and he felt her tense then relax. He moved forward and climbed next to her on the table leaning on his side and propped up on his elbows.

"Darling, please, just a moment. I believe that may have been the best I've ever had." She sighed with her eyes closed.

"Well," The Dark Lord said as he looked down on the bound and helpless Lucius, "It seems we have an intermission."

Lucius had gone from livid to defeated in a very short time. Voldemort flicked his wand and released him from his magical chains. Lucius stayed in his seat, still staring at the immoral display.

Voldemort laid his hand upon Lucius' shoulder and Lucius flinched.

"You may think I am banishing you. That I have given up on my child. I have not." Voldemort stated as he squeezed Lucius' shoulder and moved around to face him. "You see, Lucius, you have been the one to stray, not I. This..." He said softly as he waved toward Narcissa and Draco, "Is merely your master bringing you back to the flock."

Lucius head dropped and he sobbed.

Voldemort turned toward Narcissa.

"Bella, my most loyal servant, you were Lucius' second." He said as he smiled sickly.

Bellatrix looked like she wanted to be been forgotten.

"Yes, my lord."

"Well it only fits that you take his place, while he is...what is the phrase?...Grounded."

Bella's head snapped up, shocked.

"Thank you my Lord."

"Would you like your reward, my dear?" The Dark lord asked.

"Of course my lord." She smiled.

Voldemort turned toward mother and son and held out his hand.

"Join them." He said simply.

Bella sauntered toward them undressing as she walked.

Draco looked down on his mother with a complex set of emotions. The Dark Lord had made him the man of his house. As he gazed at her, he realized he had already been that. He watched as she took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

Draco felt a presence behind him and turned.

"Bella." Narcissa greeted her sister.

"Cissy." Bellatrix answered as she walked and stood in front of them both.

Draco looked down again at his mother. Bellatrix was naked.

"I see you've dressed for the occasion sister." Narcissa breathed as she looked at her sister's body.

"I did." Bellatrix smiled.

"Mum? Have you two..." He pointed at both of them. "ya know... like what we do?" He pointed at his mother and himself.

"Oh Dragon," Bellatrix smiled, "let me tell you a story." She said as she climbed on the table and kneeled between them. "Better yet," she turned toward her sister, "let me show you."

Bellatrix smoothly swung her leg over her sister and straddled her stomach. Draco heard his mother moan and his mouth watered. Her sweet whimpers and rich groans made him so hungry. Deep in his belly lay a monster; a dragon...a coiled thing ready to spring. The dragon was loose and starving and screaming for more.

"Move your hips on her." He heard himself say. He swallowed.

Bella slowly looked up from her sister and smiled at her nephew.

"Your boy knows what he wants, sister. You've taught him well." Bella said as she began to grind her bare cunt on Narcissa's porcelain stomach.

Narcissa groaned, mouth closed, raising her hips to meet only air.

"Tit for tat, nephew." She grinned evilly. "Put your cock in her mouth and fuck her face."

Narcissa moaned again as Draco kneeled up to his mother's face.

"Oh sweet Cissy..." Bellatrix leaned in close as she wrapped her fingers around Narcissa's face, "I promise you won't be disappointed." She softly moved her sister's face toward her nephew's rigid cock and dragged her tongue ever so softly up Narcissa's jaw line.

Draco laid his left hand on his mother's face, touching Bella's hand. His right, held his cock. Her mouth opened to accept him. He didn't shove, he just softly rubbed his cock on her mouth and watched her tongue dart out and taste the tip.

Narcissa wrapped her free hand around her son's backside and pulled him forward into her mouth. Draco let go his cock, caught himself on the table and groaned.

"That's a good boy. Does you mummy's mouth feel good?" Bella said never halting her slow, wet grind on her sister's stomach.

"Sweet Goddess, yes!" Draco groaned as he slowly began pumping into her mouth.

Bella rested her lips just barely against Narcissa's ear. With just a breath, she began speaking.

"He's a good boy, Cissy." She whispered. "He's made you proud this day. Show him, Cissy. Show him how much you love him."

Narcissa's breath caught, her eyes closed and her heart pounded. She used her tongue, her mouth...her throat. She took him, tortured him and healed him. Then she did it all again.

"Mum..." Draco groaned. "gods... I need to fuck you now!"

He pulled his cock out of her mouth, and a thin strand of saliva was attached. Quick as a snake, Bella leaned over, swiped a bit with her tongue and then assaulted her sisters mouth. Narcissa moaned into her as she began to climb off. Bellatrix broke off the kiss. She halted Draco with her hand.

"Flip over, pretty girl. Get on your elbows and knees." Bellatrix directed her sister.

Draco backed up a bit to allow her space. When his mother was bent over on her knees in front of him, he took, cock in hand, and entered her. Not nicely, or gently. No, the great dragon did indeed... shove... his aching cock into his mother's waiting cunt.

"Blessed Mother, Draco!" Narcissa cried, and Bellatrix laughed.

"Blessed Mother, indeed, sister." Bella whispered to her sister's down turned face. "Now... let's see what you can do with your blessed mouth." She said as she spread her legs in front of her sister's face.

Bella slid forward and Narcissa's mouth came down on her sister's wet core. Draco had begun pumping with great abandon into his mother's.

"I am so very glad you didn't forget how to do that, sister." Bellatrix moaned. She looked out into the darkness and smiled. "Wish you were here, Lucius!" She giggled and Narcissa's found her swollen nub and Bella moaned loudly.

Draco's ragged breaths were coming quicker and quicker, but he never slowed. The dragon had found _his_ rhythm, and it was a rhythm of war, a rhythm of fighting and fucking and living and dying... Of passion and pain. The dragon had claimed its mate.

Narcissa moaned into the crux of her oldest sister, lapping the wetness that never stopped. A good mother, and an adoring sister. She would lay down her life for her sweet dragon and never look back.

Bellatrix keened into the darkness, biting her lip, knowing that Lucius could not look away.

"Oh pretty girl...I'm so close!" Bella looked down at her sister and caressed her hair. "Oh that's it Cissy, don't stop!" She said with ragged breaths.

Draco pumped hard into his mother before he spent himself. The tattered remnants of a grin and a growl, escaped his mouth as he looked into the darkness and felt it looking back.

Narcissa's cunt clenched around her son's cock. When she moaned and sucked and licked, Bellatrix exploded in her mouth. Narcissa drank her up and finished her off, and when she was done she lifted herself up and laid atop her sister. Draco came and lay to the side of them. His mother reached out and rubbed his face. He smiled.

"You are beautiful, Dragon." She smiled.

"I know." Said Draco, grinning.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Prat."

"Are you two done flirting?

"Not hardly." Draco said.

Voldemort looked down on a broken Lucius.

"I must say, that was a very well done performance. Wouldn't you agree?"

Lucius didn't respond.

"Too much for words, then...yes, yes I know. I was remiss on trying to even describe it." The Dark Lord said as he stroked Lucius' hair. "You bore this half of your fall from grace well, my son."

Lucius' head rose just a bit at this revelation. Long enough to see his master draw an intricate pattern in the air with his wand. A few minutes later, two death eaters came into the room. One stepped forward.

"Yes, my lord?" He inquired.

"Both of you need to take this damaged man away from me." Voldemort stated.

"Where shall we take him, my lord?" The death eater asked.

Voldemort smiled.

"Why don't you see that he finds his way to the Ministry of Magic. I am most certain, Azkaban would love to accomodate him."

Lucius never struggled when they dragged him from the room. He never yelled or screamed. He was broken, and no one could ever fix him.

Voldemort tucked his wand in his robes and left right after, never once acknowledging the three still lying together on the table.

Bella ran her hands up and down her sisters back.

"I never thought this would work, you know." Bella said quietly.

"What do you mean, sister?" Narcissa yawned.

"I mean my acting was extraordinary, but I never really thought I could pull it off..." Bella mused.

"Bella, what in the Goddess' name are you talking about?" Narcissa asked more fervently.

"...without dying anyway. I've been in Azkaban a long time, sister. Long enough to die inside, and long enough to be reborn. I saw so many horrible and wonderful things. I saw a new life. A life with you. You and my beautiful nephew. When my master freed me, I knew it was a sign. I knew I would be highest in his ranks. When the opportunity presented itself in the Department of Mysteries to use an tiny, insignificant curse to put the prophecy just out of Lucius reach, I couldn't turn it down."

Narcissa was speechless. Draco? Well Draco laughed.

Bella smiled wickedly.

"See... I told you, you raised him well."

A/N

This is a birthday present for one, Mrs. Milfoy. May you one day get to suffocate in Helen McCrory's cleavage.

Happy Birthday, love.


End file.
